vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Iori
Summary Iori Sengoku is the senior student and an instructor of the Ogame School. He first appears at the end of the first round. He's also the one who taught Gama all of the sword techniques he knows currently, including a few Iori himself created. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Sengoku Iori Origin: Gamaran Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Member of the Ogame School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Street level (Stronger than characters which are able to break thick wooden walls by one hit) Range: Extended melee range Speed: Subsonic (Comparable with Gama Kurogane) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Average, genius swordsman Notable Attacks/Techniques Iori is a powerful and skillful combatant, and one of the strongest swordsmen in the series. People often comment on his amount of "pressure," or killing intent, which he gives off in combat situations. This is often enough to make many opponents sweat in fear of him. He was personally trained by Jinsuke Kurogane who holds him in high regard, noting that he would be ranked in one of the highest position of the Muhou School had he chosen to leave the Ogame school with him. He is a master of the Ogame Style and taught Gama many powerful skills to be used during the Unabara tournament. During his raid on the Muhou School he had only one serious wound despite engaging and defeating over forty men. One of his most commented on abilities is his brute strength, which is on a high enough level to easily pull two strong combatants closer to him on a whim while chained. During his clash with Shin, his sword strikes were commented on as having the ability of numbing his hand and stinging greatly. He also has surprising speed, able to easily keep up with Gama while he was using Shidensen before the time-skip. He also has an incredible willpower, capable of fighting an opponent while being largely unaware of their abilities and still keeping his calm in the heat of danger. Iori is also a good teacher, being responsible for nearly all of Gama's combat abilities before the time-skip. Due to his mastery of the Ogame Style, it is assumed that he knows most of the techniques it has to offer, second only to Kamedenbou and Shin, who have access to the school's most secret and forbidden techniques given their status as former and current leader, respectively. He also created his own skill, Kosen, a very effective thrusting technique which he also taught to Gama. Surprisingly, Iori also seems to have some skill at karate, since he can also fight unarmed and deliver life-threatening injuries. Examples include the "Hammer Strike fist" he used against Jinno and Hyuuga Masato and the palm strike used in the Kosen Muto attack. Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style First Form - Lightning - Ikazuchi Kata (雷電型 Form of Thunder and Lightning): A style focused on speed and fast attacks. *'2nd mode, Shidensen (紫電閃 Purple Lightning Flash)' - To use this technique, the user falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot. This technique is described as the fastest among those of the Ogame School. *'3rd Mode: Narukami (鳴神 Rumbling God)' - This technique is divided in three, precise movements, that must be performed when the target is in the right range of three steps (三歩の間合い Sanpo no Maai): First, there's the "Start" (序 Jo), where the user starts dashing towards the opponent, ready to spring, in order to catch his attention. When the enemy tries to attack, the "Crossing" (交 Ko) follows, as the user moves quickly sideways, out of the enemy's sight, apparently disappearing. Then before the enemy can react, the user finally cuts him to the flank (斬 zan) with a powerful slash, finishing him off before he can realize what happened. Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (焔燃型 Form of the Blazing Flame): A style focused on strength and powerful attacks. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe)' - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. Fourth Form - Water - Mizuchi Kata (水龍型 Form of the Water Dragon): A style which relies on special, everchanging slashes. *'3rd Mode: Renkaiten (漣回天 Ripples that Change the World)' - A two stage acceleration, this technique starts with a "false" attack delivered with the right arm in order to build up energy, which doesn't really connect as the user draw the sword back to the left, hiding it to the enemy's sight with quick movements. Then the user attacks for real with his left hand, furtherly increasing the destructive power of this slash thanks to the previous movement and by pushing the sword's hilt with his right hand. Other Techniques: *'Kosen (虎穿 Tiger Drill)' - It's a thrust performed while using the rotation of the whole body to increase the penetrating power of the blade, transferring all the strength to the tip and turning it into a drill. Thanks to this enhancement, the sword can now pierce even chainmail with ease. It's a sure-kill move, and Iori's signature technique *'Kosen Mutou (虎穿無刀 Swordless Tiger Drill)' - The same as Kosen, but now performed with his bare hands, resulting in a tremendous fist that can send the opponent spiraling away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gamaran Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users